True Heritage
by Gemwizardknight21
Summary: When a medical test reveals that the Villain kids that Prince Ben invites from the Isle of the lost turn out to be actually kids of heroes., Not only the VKs have to deal with the sudden change ,and begin try to heal, forge bonds that they never had a chance to begin with any way,and deciding to continue Maleficent's plan for the wand. Pairing BenxMal
1. Chapter 1

**True Heritage**

I don't own anything.

**Spells**

_computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Descendants

Pairing BenxMal

Fancasting

King Stefan is played by Russell Crowe

Phillip is played by Donne Walhberg)

**An Medical examination reveals a shocking truth,and Council meeting**

"Before the tour of the school, we need to start a medical record for you kids for in case of emergencies.",said Fairy Godmother

"What is a medical record?",asked Mal

"It is folder with information relating to your health. The information will make it easier for the school nurse or a doctor at a hospital in case of an emergency. For example if you need a blood transplant that they give you the right blood type or if you are can't take a certain medicine because of an allergy to that medicine.",explain Fairy Godmother to the villain kids as she lead them,and Prince Ben and Princess Audrey to the large hospital area at the Auradon prep. A large plump white figure waddle towards the group. It had a small white heat with a face that consisted of a two black dots connected by a black line.

"Students this is Baymax, He is not only the school nurse,but is apart of the school security. Baymax is a robot.",said Fairy Godmother

"Hello. I am Baymax. A personal healthcare companion.",said Baymax as he wave his right hand.

"Baymax with scan each one of you individually, and set up your medical record. Any volunteers?",asked Fairy Godmother

"I guess I will god first.",said Mal which caused Baymax to shoot out a green light from his eyes that went from the bottom of Mal's feet to the top of her head ,and back again to her feet.

"Subject name Mal. Blood type O. Allergies Iron the metal. Has a Vitamin D : Queen Aurora ,and King Philip of Auroria by birth,Janine 'Fox' Xanatos nee Renard by magical adoption,Maleficent by magical adoption. Grandparents former King Stefan,and former Queen Leah of Auroria by birth,former King Hubert and former Queen Ingirth of Auroria by birth, Halcyon Renard and Anastasia Renard by magical adoption.",said Baymax as family tree appeared on his chest that had Mal picture on top with connection with a line to Aurora and Philip.

"You must be broken you stupid machine no way Mal is my sister. I am the only child of Queen Aurora,and King Philip!",yelled Audrey which caused Baymax to scan her.

"Subject Audrey Rose Blood type B negative. Allergie none. Parents Madame Medusa ,and Percival Mcleash by birth,Queen Aurora and King Phillip by Adoption. Grandparents former King Stefan and former Queen Leah by adoption, former King Hubert and former queen Ingirth by adoption.",said Baymax while all the while Mal grab a paper bag,and began to breath heavily in to the bag.

"Ben go tell your father that we need to have an emergency council meeting as soon as possible.",said Fairy Godmother which Ben nodded before he ran to go tell King Beast. Baymax continue by scanning Jay.

"Subject Jay. Blood type A postive. Allergies none. Parents Sultan Aladdin of Agrabah and Sultana Jasmine of Agrabah by birth, former Royal Vizer Jafar of Agrabah by magical adoption. Grandparents Cassim of Agrabah by birth, the former Sultan and Sultana of Argabah by birth. Note has a Vitamin D deficency as well as several incorrectly healed rib bones.",said Baymax

"I guess Mal is not the only one in this missing heir sitiuation.",said Jay as he help Mal sit down. Baymax began to scan Evie.

"Subject name Evie. Blood type O. Allergies none. Parents Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand by birth, Evil Queen by magical adoption. Note has a Vitamin D deficency as well as a medium amount of lead in her system.",said Baymax

"I guess Audrey was wrong that I don't have a royal title.",said Evie as she sat down next to Mal.

'I will need to alert Jiminy Cricket in order to start counciling for these kids. This is a massive change, and the building of family bonds need to begin a slowly as possible. I may have to advocate not only a check of all of the Isle of the Lost childern for any kidnapped childern as well as delaying the coronation as these children will need a large time to adjust before not only their first royal event,but also such a large and important event. It will not be good for anyone if any of these kids have an emotional breakdown.', thought Fairy Godmother as Baymax scanned Carlos

"Subject name Carlos De Vil. Blood type AB positive. Allergies none. Parents Roger and Anita Radcliffe by birth, Cruella De Vil by adoption. Note has a Vitamin D deficency, stunted growth,has a case of claustrophobia,and a severe case of cynophobia.",said Baymax

'When it rains, it pours. Now something else that Jiminy will have to deal with before Carlos can ever be introduced to his parents. I will also have to track down Dude in order to prevent not only a delay in Carlos's recovery,and family connection delay.',thought Fairy Godmother as Ben came running back in to the room as well as cricket wearing a top hat,and a tail coat hopped in to the room.

"Fairy Godmother, my dad is going to have the council meeting in the hour.",said Ben as Audrey finally lost her temper,and lunged at Mal. Before she reached Mal, a pink ball hit her, and she was surrounded by a large pink gel balloon. A red hair woman with a strange purse came in to room.

"Is everything alright Fairy Godmother?",asked the woman.

"It is alright just some shocking revelations today,Honey Lemon. Students this is Lemon Hamada one of our school's chemistry teacher and art teachers as well as a member of our school security.",said Fairy Godmother

"I will be at the council meeting as soon as I get a start of what is needed for this kid's recovery.",said the cricket

One hour later in the Beast Castle the council was getting restless about what ever this emergency.

"What is this emergency King Beast?",asked Grumpy the Dwarf

"A discovery was made when the kids from the isle had their medical records started.",said King Beast

"What was discovered you highness?",asked former King Stefan of Auroria

"It has been discovered that the children were actually kidnapped from their parents, and by some sick twisted irony of the Fates they were raised by their parents enemies.",said King Beast

"It means that those kids are...",said Queen Aurora

"Yes Queen Aurora. The first kid was Mal who we thought was the daughter of Maleficent, it turns out that she is your daughter.",said Fairy Godmother

"I guess Audrey will have to deal with a new sister.",said King Phillip

"Actually it turns out that Audrey is not your daughter. She is the daughter of the two villains that escaped the round up.",said Fairy Godmother as Jiminy Criket hopped in to the room,and on to the table.

"I am sorry that I am late. I just finished off the tentative treatment schedule and methods that need to get done before we can reunite the kids, and their familes.",said Jiminy Cricket

"May I ask who are the families effected?",asked the Emperor of Northern Wei

"Besided the Auroria royal family,the royal family of Charmington,the Agrabah royal family,and the Radcliffe family.",said Fairy Godmother which caused Snow White to begin to cry as well as Jasmine, and Anita.

"May I also ask will there be any form of a search for potientially more missing childern?,asked the Emperor

"I am sending some medical personal with a guard escort under the rouse of a potential plague outbreak. The medial personal will take blood samples from all of the childern ,and bring them back here to Auradon for D.N.A. testing.",said King Beast which cause many of the council members to nodded their heads in agreement.

"When you send the group to the Isle for the medical testing ,I request that you have the guards gather the animal sidekicks that the newly discovered hero kids have that are still on the Isle. It will do a world of good to the kids to have something that is not a human in order to talk to. The added fact that they are familiar to their animals it will make the emotional healing process work faster,and smoother.",said Jiminy Cricket

"May I ask what animals are the sidekicks to the kids?",askd former King Stefan out of curiosity to find out what kind of animal pet his newly discovered granddaughter has.

"Carlos Radcliffe has a cat name Beelzebub the duaghter of Lucifer the cat.(Which made Jaq, and Gug Gus worried.) Evie has a parrot name Othello son of Iago the parrot.( Which caused Aladdin to groan.) Jay's animal companian will need at least two guards to move. Jay has two eels named Lagan and Derelict childern of Flotsam and Jetsam. Mal is the only one who animal companians are actually villain animals, not childern of villain animals. Mal also has the most animal companians. Mal has Roscoe and De Soto the doberman that were perviously owned by the now late William Sykes,and Felica the cat that was used by Professor Ratigan.",said Jiminy

"Is there any more help that we could do to aid in the healing process?",asked the Emperor

"Yes , for Mal's recovery Audrey needs to be remove from the picture all together. She could cause Mal many major setback in developing a relationship with her parents,and grandparents. I also ask that the Coronation be pushed back for a few months. The delay will also help Mal ,and Jay get used to a royal situation. I am asking the parents of the kids not to rush over and smother them with attention. I will beign talking to the familes after the council meeting about how to slowly introduce themselves to their kids.",said Jiminy

"It no problem to push my coronation by six months. I want be able to help them out.",said Ben which caused most of the council to nodded in agreement.

"Oh before I forget Mal did indicate in her interview about her friends who are on the Isle that may be some kids from hero families.",said Jiminy

"Who are they ,and your best guess of the family or their parents?",asked the Emperor

"The first child is Dizzy who was raised by Drizzela Tremaine. From what Mal said she may be the missing daughter of Queen Cinderella and King Charming as she inherited her paternial grandmother's red hair and her mother's kind and compassionate heart. The second child is Freddie Faliclier who was raised by Dr. Falicier. She may being the missing daughter of King Naveen and Queen Tiana. Mal mention her cooking skills, her musical ability,and she looks nothing like her little sister Ceilia Falicier. The last child is CJ Hook who is raised by Captain Hook. She is the missing daughter of Queen Elsa and Queen Attina of Arendale. Although the magic barrier blocks evil magic, CJ is showing signs of good magic to be specific ice magic. Mal said when CJ sneezes white sparkles appeared which indicate that the barrier is damping the magic. ",said Jiminy which cause Cinderella, Tiana,and Attina to start crying.

"So if it wasn't for the barrier my daughter could of been found faster,because her magic would of cause the Isle to be over run by Snowgies.",said Elsa who was glaring at Fairy Godmother who was the one to put up the barrier in the first place.

"Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves. We need to focus on helping these children from their ordeals being raised on the Isle,and healing the family ties.",said the Emperor

"What do we do with Audrey?",ask former King Stefan

"For her crimes of laying false claim to throne of Auroria she will be banished to the Isle of the lost. She will be taken when we remove any missing children from the Isle. Until then she will be placed in a prison cell with no conecction to the outside world.",said King Beast

"I will also add that neither her or her children will be allowed to leave the Isle.",said Ben

**Next chapter: Begin to Heal,Aurora's struggle,and begining the search.**

(A/N This was an idea that popped in my head when I read some stories were only one VK was really a Hero Kid mostly Evie. I will be introducing a new adult villain group in the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

**True Heritage**

I don't own anything.

**Spells**

_computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Descendants

Pairing BenxMal

Fancasting

King Stefan is played by Russell Crowe

Phillip is played by Donne Walhberg

King Hubert is played by Tom Selleck)

**Begining to Heal: Mal,Aurora's struggle,and Begining the Search**

Mal was in the art classroom with Honey Lemon ,and Jiminy Cricket.

"So why are we here?",asked Mal

"You said you like to paint in the first interview. So I figure the best place to start your emotional healing is for you to start Art Therapy,",said Jiminy Cricket

"What is Art Therapy?",asked Mal

"You can draw,paint, or what ever art style you want to express your feelings. As I am going to be working not only with you ,and your friends that arrived with you,but also any potential lost kids that may be discovered Mrs. Hamada here will help you with your art Therapy.",said Jiminy Cricket

"This will be so much fun, Mal. In this space don't think of me as a teacher, think of me like a big sister. Don't worry about us being kicked out of the room. We booked the room for the the whole day. Let me know if you get hungry,I will order us some take out.",said Honey Lemon

"Okay.",said Mal as she saw three blank canvases on easels. Mal began to paint a scene of to people dancing at a party on each one of the canvas. She only stopped three first she stop was tp ask how to make the color pink. The second time she stop was to have lunch to which she go to try a noodle burger,and fries for the first time which she loved. The third time she stop was to have dinner which she got to try food from Argabah to which Mal fell in love with the various spices that danced on her tongue as she ate her dinner. As she let her paintings dried she wrote a letter.

"Mrs. Hamada can you have these painting ,and this letter sent to my birth parents?",asked Mal

"Sure thing Mal.",said Honey Lemon before Mal left to head to her dorm room.

Meanwhile at Castle Beauty.

Queen Aurora was in her false daughter Audrey's room. Every piece of furniture was covered except for the desk,and a chair that Aurora was sitting at. On the floor next to Aurora was a plie of crumpled papers. Aurora was trying to write a letter as her husband Phillip walked in to the room.

"Are you alright Briar?",asked Phillip

"No I am not alright. I have been trying to write a letter to our really daughter,but I just can't seem to come up with the right words. Everything I could think of writing doesn't feel right. Not only that,but all of the lies and hateful words that Maleficent must of said about us.",said Aurora

"I know that feeling,but we will working on this together. I think it might be a good idea for her to reach out to us first. After we open some line of communication then we can organize a lunch meeting or something on a non family day weekend for a little face to face talking. I will rent out an entire restaurant if I have to so that we can meet her in private. You know I will.",said Phillip which cause Aurora to chuckle a little bit.

"Your highnesses a crate has arrived for Auradon Perp with this letter.",said a servant as a pair of other servants carried in a crate.

"Let me guess more of Audrey's stuff.",muttered Phillip as he open the crate as Aurora open the letter. Phillip pulled out the first of the painting to see him,and Aurora in her pink dress dancing . He put it down ,and pulled out the second one which was exactly rthe same as the first one ,but Aurora's dress was blue. The final painting was like the last two ,but the dress was changing from pink to blue.

"Who ever painted these painting has some real talent.",said Phillip as Aurora made a loud gasp which attracted Phillip,and his father who was walking in the hallways attention.

"What is wrong Aurora dear?",asked King Hubert as he came in to the room.

"Our daughter painted those paintings.",said Aurora with tears in her eyes which caused Phillip to have a look of pride in his eyes as he looked at the paintings.

Meanwhile on the Isle of the lost.

"This is so exciting heading in to enemy terrority to find kidnapped children.",said Fred Fredrickson IV who was in his big hero six outfit.

"Allah,what did I do to get stuck on this mission with him?",asked Razoul

"Ah he is just excited.",said Xavier an elderly man who was friend of Queen Rapunzel ,and King Eugene.

"We need to find a place in order to store the equipment safely",said Liv Amara who was recruited to take the blood samples.

"I know a place that you can stay ,and store your equipment.",said a man from the shadow who came out of the shadow. He was wearing a tattered black trench coat.

"Yokai!",said Fred

"Keep it down. Do you want Maleficent to find out what you guys are doing here? Follow me I will take you to a safe place.",said Robert Callaghan as he lead the group to an warehouse door. Robert Callaghan open the door,and lead the group inside.

"Welcome to the Redeeming place. It is a place where a group of villains that I am part of try to improve the life of the children here on the isle. My group is called the Redeemers. We are all villains who either tried to redeem themselves before their defeat or after their defeat.",said Robert Callaghan

"Who are these guys you brought with you?",asked an elderly man who was wearing a tattered orange jacket .

"This is the group that King Beast sent. They most likely did some sort of medical test on Mal, and her friends. At least one of them must of been kidnapped from Auradon.",said Robert

"Ten coppers that is was Mal.",said a large burly guy carrying a massive stock pot full of some kind of soup.

"Nah twenty coppers that it's Evie.",said the man wearing the orange jacket.

"Ten coppers that Carlos is not the son of Cruella.",said a asian man wearing a tattered robe.

"Twenty that Jay is not related to Jafar.",said an older man wearing a black pirate outfit

"Twenty that is all of them.",said a red hair woman with a blue fox tattoo over her right eye

"This is most of my group. Amos Shade, John Silver,Sao Feng,Captain Hector Barbossa ,and Janine 'Fox' Xanatos. So where is Helga?",asked Robert as John Silver shouted chow time which caused a small group of kids to come from the upstairs sleeping area.

"She went to go check up on young Timothy Enchant. It is such as sad thing for a brilliant young lad like that to have a mother that would not allow him to grow that brilliance",said Barbossa

"So are there any children in particular that you need samples from?",asked Robert to the group from Auradon.

"Well there is C.J. Hook,Dizzy Tremaine,and Freddie Facilier. We are also sent for the pets of Carlos, Jay, Evie,and Mal.",said Xavier as he sat down at the table with the adult villains.

"Well it is a good thing that we got them already ,just in case.",said Amos as he accept a bowl from John Silver. The warehouse door opened very quickly to reveal a blond hair woman carrying a bleeding brown hair boy. Behind the blond hair woman was a girl with black hair.

"Sao Feng get the medical kit. Amos that the young ones up stairs. Silver clear the table quickly.",said Robert

"I can help.",said Liv Amara

"Mommy ,I will be good. I will never read again.",muttered the boy

"May I ask who is the monster raising the lad?",asked Razoul

"The Enchantress who cursed King Beast in the first place.",said Fox with a scowl as a gasp came from Liv Amara.

"What is wrong?",asked Xavier

"This poor child might be King Beast,and Queen Belle's kidnapped son.",said Liv Amara

**Next chapter: Begin to Heal :Carlos and Jay, King Beast and Queen Belles reaction,and Finding Mal's kidnapper**

(A/N This was an idea that popped in my head when I read some stories were only one VK was really a Hero Kid mostly Evie. I am not turning every Villain kid into a hero kid. So NO more request for Uma,Harry, or Gil. They are still the biological children of their villain parents. )


	3. Chapter 3

**True Heritage**

I don't own anything.

**Spells**

_computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Descendants

Pairing BenxMal OCxOC

Fancasting

King Stefan is played by Russell Crowe

Phillip is played by Donnie Walhberg

King Hubert is played by Tom Selleck

King Edmund is played by Hugh Jackman

King Triton is played by Sir Ian Mckellan)

**Begining to Heal:Carlos and Jay,King Beast and Queen Belle's reaction,and finding Mal's kidnapper**

Carlos,and Jay went to the class room that Jiminy said for them to meet him at. They enter the room where Jiminy was talking to a group of men. Well actually two men ,and a short cubby satyr.

"Ah Carlos ,and Jay come in. I want to introduce to your mentors. You see with the King Beast's declared search for mor potentially missing kids who may be on the Isle. Carlos your mentor is Mr. Hiro Hamada. Hiro is the school engineering teacher as well as part of the school security force. For you Jay, I figure a more physical therapy with help with your issues . This is Coach Jenkins,and Philocetes. I have to be going to a council meeting.",said Jiminy as he hopped out of the room

"Well Jay we are going work on your trust issues by having joining the Tourney team. We are going out to field so that you can learn the rules of the game.",said Coach Jenkins as he lead Jay ,and Philocetes to the tourney field .

"Carlos we are going to work on one of our biggest issues that will prevent you from being reunited with family.",said Hiro

"You mean.",said Carlos with as slight fear in his voice.

"Yes your fear of dogs. No we are not using a real dog right now. I built a robot replacement for right now. I also have Baymax, and my friend Go-go Fredrickson ready to catch you in case you run.",said Hiro as he open a box ,and a small dog robot walked out of it. Carlos ran in fear.

Meanwhile in the Castle Beast

"Razoul, how goes the search?",asked King Beast

"It is actually going a lot faster with the help of a group of reformed Villains,and a group of kids who they themselves believe that they could be misplace children from Auradon. The villain group called the Redeemers. They provide safety place for the children to sleep as well as food, and medical aid.",said Razoul

"I say we should some how provide some assistance as well as a reward for this group..",said former King Fredric

"Who is in this group the Redeemers?",asked the Emperor of Northern Wei Ling

"Pirate Captains Hector Barbossa,Sao Feng ,the pirate John Silver, the hunter Amos Slade,former Professor Robert Callaghan aka Yokai,Janine 'Fox' Xanatos,Helga Sinclair,Stalyan,the Baron,and Lefou. They get most of their suppiles from the Baron's smuggling ring.",said Razoul

"Who is in this group of kids that help the Redeemers,and are any of them some of the missing children?",asked Jiminy Cricket

"Yes they call themselves the Fallen Heroes or the FHs for short. I will start with the basic group members,and leave their leaders for last. Sora the susposed son of the hunter Clayton is the actual son of Princess Anna, and Kristoff. The next member Kim who is believed to be the son of Shan-Yu is actually the son of Yao,and Princess Mei. The next member of the group Max is believed to be the son of Queen Narissa is the son of Hercules,and Megara. Alya who is the first of the only two female members fo the group is believed to be the daughter of Maestro Forte is actually the daughter of Charlotte La Bouff.. The next member is Nino who is believed to be the son of Abis Mal is actually the son of Lance Strongbow. The next member is the group second in command, and the second female member. Her name is Marinette who is believed to by the daughter of Morgana Le Fay is actually the daughter of King Eric,and Queen Ariel. The leader is Adrien who is the adopted son of Stalyan and there by the adopted grandson of the Baron. He is the son of King Eugene,and Queen Rapunzel.",said Razoul which caused some gasps as well as some muttering among the council members.

"Is there any potential problems with reuniting any of the kids from this group with their parents?",asked Former king Edmund who just like his daughter in law's father the former king Fredric that there can be problem while being reunited with grown or nearly grown children.

'Yes there will be a potential problem. You see on the isle Adrien and Marinette got married last year. Actually yesterday was their one year aniversary. Marinette feared that they could be seperated because of the search so as an aniversary present she stole a very powerful fertility potion from her susposed mother's potion shop. Well after they celebrated aniversary very intimately as you catch my drift. Liv Amara performed a pregancy test before I left for this meeting. Marinette is pregant with their first child.:",said Razoul which caused Queen Ariel and Queen Rapunzel to faint.

"Before we go in to the internal matters of Corona ,and Atlantica. Did you discovered any more missing children?",asked King Beast

"Yes we did. First we did confirmed Jiminy Cricket's hunch from the first group of discovered children. We then began testing the children staying at the redeeming place. We have twenty confirmed cases so far. The most notable cases so far are a daughter of Alice being raised by Helga Sinclair,a son of Lumiere being raised by Monsieur D'Arque,and will the last one I have to tell you a little bit of a back story. Dinner was just being served at the Redeeming place which is the home base for the Redeemers when Helga Sinclair carried in a terrible injured boy who could be no older than twelve needing medical assistance. I ask who was the monster who raised the child. Janine Xanatos said with anger clearly in her voice the Enchantress that cursed King Beast. The child was muttering while clearly in pain' I will be good Mommy. I will never read again.'. Liv Amara gasped as she saw the child's face as the child look like a younger version of Prince Ben. The test confirmed that Timothy Enchant is really the missing youngest son of King Beast and Queen Belle.",said Razoul who was trying to keep is emotions under control as he saw King Beast getting angry,and Queen Belle was looking visably ill.

"Razoul when my son is stable enough for transport. Get him off the Isle as soon as possible.",said King Beast as he trying to get his anger under control.

"The test will be finished tomorrow morning. I request a couple of buses that is outfited with a barrier gate openner as well as some additional guards. I fear that when the other Villains find out the truth that they might gang rush us for an attempt to get off the Isle.",said Razoul

"I will like to volunteer.",said both King Eugene,and Former king Edmund at the same time.

"I will like to make a request for a temporary use of magic ,and to retrieve my trident from the History Museum. I will cause a storm along the coast line that will dstract the pirates as well any sea witches.",said King Triton wanting to help rescue his missing granddaughters,and future great grandchild.

"I agree that would be a good idea as it will pull of a quite a few of the villains off the guards guarding the transportation of the Isle.",said Fairy Godmother as King Eugene receive a text message on his cell phone.

"Lance just text back the message that I sent him. The patrons of the Snuggly Duckling are willing to volunteer to help us get the kids off the Isle. They will be ready to leave in an hour. Although Atilla said he will be ready in three hours as he wants to whip up a bunch of baked goods for the children.",said King Eugene

"We should make sure that you grab any pets the kids may have.",said Queen Rapunzel as she came to.

"Razoul do you know what at least some of the children have as pets so that we can help parents get ready for the potential strange pets?",asked Queen Ariel

"Yes, your daughter Queen Ariel has a pair of pet spotted hyenas and a pet crocodile a child of Tick-tock. Prince Adrien has a pet cat who is the son of Lucifer the cat that is owned by Lady Tremaine,and a large mixed breed dog. Kim has a hawk the son of Hayabusa. Max,and Sora both have an owl each. The owls are the children of Cassandra Gothel's owl. Most of the kids either have cats, or hyenas,or dogs, or wolves.",said Razoul

"It will be best to send a couple of trucks as well to remove the animals as well. I have to leave. I have a special session with Mal to do today.",said Jiminy Cricket

"Way I ask what you are going to do in this session?",asked King Phillip showing some concern for his daughter

"I am going to put her under hypnosis to see if she can at least recall some facial features of her kidnapper.",said Jiminy before he hopped out of the room

An hour later Mal was laying on a coach in a room with Jiminy,Baymax,and Honey Lemon who had art supplies.

"Mal in this session I am going to put you under hypnosis in order to find out who kidnapped you.",said Jiminy

"Okay ,but why are Baymax,and Honey Lemon are here?",asked Mal

"They are here to make a drawing of the kidnapper from what you will say under hypnosis so that the guards can have a face to idenified the criminal.",said Jiminy

"Okay lets do this.",said Mal which caused Baymax to start a hypnosis program to put Mal in a sleep like state.

"Okay Mal can you hear me?",asked Jiminy

"Yes.",said Mal in almost robotic tone.

"Mal we are going back to just before you arrive to the Isle of the lost. There is a person picking you up from your crib. Can you tell us the person's gender?",asked Jiminy

"She is a woman.",said Mal

"What were the color of her eyes?",asked Jiminy

"Brown with a look of disgust in them.",said Mal

"What was her hair color?",asked Jiminy

"It was greying blond. It was short,and kind of curly.",said Mal which caused Honey Lemon to do grey hair instead of greying blond to be more up to date.

"What was her skin color?",asked Jiminy

"Black ,and her skin was wrinkly.",said Mal

"Was she wearing anything special?",asked Jiminy

"A crown was on her head.",said Mal which cause Honey Lemon ,and Jiminy to go wided eyed.

"Okay Mal you can wake up now.",said Jiminy which woke up Mal from her hypnotic state.

"Is there anything else for this session?",asked Mal

"No ,how about you take your dogs out for a walk? The vet has cleared them to leave the clinic.",said Jiminy

"That sounds like a good idea.",said Mal as she walked out of the room .

"Well that is a suprising session.",said Jiminy

"Yeah from her answer it paints a clear picture of who kidnapped Mal.",said Honey Lemon

"Baymax can you identify the person from Mal's answers?",asked Jiminy

"Yes from Mal's answers from your questions. The kidnapper is former queen Leah of Auroria.",said Baymax as he made a picture appeared of Queen Leah,and a picture made from Mal's answers that looks identical.

**Next chapter: Planning the Great Escape,Father and son talk,and the Great Escape**

(A/N This was an idea that popped in my head when I read some stories were only one VK was really a Hero Kid mostly Evie. I am not turning every Villain kid into a hero kid. So NO more request for Uma,Harry, or Gil. They are still the biological children of their villain parents. )


	4. Chapter 4

**True Heritage**

I don't own anything.

**Spells**

_computers,Scolls,books,Letters,Telekenetic communication,and songs._

(A/n Descendants

Pairing BenxMal OCxOC

Fancasting

King Stefan is played by Russell Crowe

Phillip is played by Donnie Walhberg

King Hubert is played by Tom Selleck

King Edmund is played by Hugh Jackman

King Triton is played by Sir Ian Mckellan)

**Planning the Great Escape,Father and son talk,the Great Escape**

"Man this a nice hide out.",said Lance Strongbow as Razoul lead the reinforcements from Auradon in to the Redeeming Place.

"Thank you Strongbow. We were luck to find a place that didn't need much work to make it useable for our uses.",said Stalyan

"We are serving the children a early dinner so that we can discuss in private.",said Hector Barbossa

"We actually brought freshly baked goods for the children.",said Attila

"We will give them to the kids before the planning meeting.",said Robert Callaghan

"We actually waiting on one more person before having our planning meeting.",said The Baron

"Who are we waiting on ?",asked Adria

"My son Adrien or rather Flynn Riders son. He volunteer to get Dizzy's stuff from her step grandmother's, because he needed to talk to Anthony Tremaine about something.",said Stalyan

"Who's crib is that?",asked former King Edmund noticing a craved wooden crib.

"It used to be Adrien's crib from when he was a baby. He took it out of storage when he found out that I was pregnant,and began to carve in the wood. He wanted the baby to know about both sides of it's heritage ,and it's parents childhood. I am Marinette",said Marinette who was a sixteen year old girl with black bluish hair wearing a red,and black poke-dotted jacket,and skirt combo.

"I notice that he did both the Corona sun as well as the symbol of the Dark Kingdom.",said king Edmund

"Yes ,and for my family he craved my grandfather's Trident as well as some fish.",said Marinette

"I am back.",said a blond hair teen wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans,and a white shirt underneath the jacket.

"It is a good thing that you finally arrive home Adrien.",said Marinette as she walked up and kissed him.

"I am sorry. I was heading the Lady Tremaine's when I realized that I was nearly out of my cataclysm balls so I had to head to Dragon Hall to see if Yen Sid was still there so I can make them in peace. Then I had to wait at Lady Tremaine's for Drizella to leave to go to Morgana Le Fay's potion shop for another fertility potion,and Anthony to arrive. I have to swear that Drizella is planing to over load the population on this island with her children in the next few years. Just before I left Lady Madonna Tremaine handed me two letters. One letter is to be given to Dizzy,and the other is be given to Queen Cinderella.",said Adrien which caused Marinette to laugh.

"What in world is a cataclysm ball?".asked Hook Foot

"What is with the laugh?",asked Lance

"It is smoke bomb that has Quirilium in it which changes the smoke in a highly corrosive agent. I generally use them to make barricades against Uma's pirate crew.",said Adrien to the wide eyed Auradonians.

"Adrien is one of Yen Sid's best students in Weird Sciences class at school. My well you can call her adopted mother gives Drizella a vial of basically sugar water when ever she comes in for a fertility potion.",explained Marinette

"Who is Uma?",asked Adria who wanted to learn about a potential threat.

"Uma is the daughter of Ursula the sea witch,and Davy Jones. Her pirate crew is one othe three main children gangs on the island.",said The Baron as Yen Sid came walking in to the Redeeming place

"Good we can start the meeting. ",said Razoul

"We are originally planning to load the children things,and pets in to truck tonight so that they can be the first to get off the isle. Then in the morning we will quietly load the children on the buses before King Triton give us the signal as he will cause a storm off the coast of the isle that will distract the pirates,and the sea witches.",said Razoul.

"That is a good start of a plan,but there as several issues with your plan. One yes the storm that Marinette and CJ's grandfather will cause will greatly reduce not only the number of villains and number of guns,but there will be still a couple of guns out there. Second problem we will be driving right by Maleficent's lair. Which leads to the third problem Cruella De Vil's car she could follow very close behind the buses,and potentially escape the isle. Also your route has a lot of connecting side streets to it.",said Robert Callaghan

"I was planning to ask Sora to sneak back in to his adopted father's place ,and hid his bullets. Sora can with Mr. LeFou's help do the same thing with Gaston's bullets as well as Governor Ratcliffe's as well. Kim can go when I send him, Sora,and Nino out to set out barricades with some of the extra guards Razoul brought to slash Cruella's tires which will greatly reduce that problem as well as the side street issue.",said Adrien

"I think it would be wise to give the children an hour before we load up their pets.",said Janine Xanatos

"Before we end this meeting, I have something to say. As a reward for what you have done for the missing children including several Princes,and Princesses, the Council of the United Kingdoms of Auradon is granting you the Redeemers your freedom from the Isle of the lost,and to add on to the Kingdoms of Corona,Auroria,Agrabah,Arendelle,Atlantica,Cinderellaburg,and Charmington will be giving you positions in our governments as rewards helping to care for the children of their royal families.",said King Eugene which shocked the Redeemers.

"Marinette can you get my dog Buster,and your hyena's Tikki,and Chazi ready for a walk? I will take them out for a walk before we put them in to the crates to send to Auradon.",said Adrien

"Sure thing then I will put your cat Plagg,and my crocodile Tocki in to their crates."said Marinette as she kissed Adrien's cheek before she left the room.

"Max,and Sora, I have a important job for you tomorrow. I want you to put Marinette on the first bus,and keep her on it. I don't want to lose my future son or daughter,because Marinette got hit from villains trying to get on the buses tomorrow.",said Adrien

"Sure thing boss.",said both Max,and Sora at the same time before they left to do their jobs for the night to get ready for tomorrows escape. King Eugene walked over to Adrien.

"Can we talk?",asked King Eugene

"What do you want? Let me guess your are disappointed in having a borderline criminal for a son ,and that your are planning to disown me so that my younger twin sisters can inherit the throne of Corona.",said Adrien

"No either your mother or I would disown you or your children even if your wife was the actual daughter of Morgana Le Fay.",said King Eugene

"Then why didn't you search for me?",asked Adrien

"But we did. I personally interrogated every criminal in Corona,and Adria searched through out all of Auradon for you. Your mother started up again the lantern festival on your birthday which was yesterday, so happy birthday by the way. We even told your little sisters Anxelin, and Ruby about you. You never far away from our hearts.",said King Eugene

"It still made me a little upset when my little sisters' birthday parties were televised,and any mention of me and the lantern festival wasn't televised.",said Adrien

"I will make former queen Leah pay for her action. She always planned a big media event relating to the false princess of Auroria on the day of your birthday. I am willing to do anything to make up for the lost time that we lost time while you were growing up here on the isle.",said King Eugene

"Well to start there is two things that are here on the isle that I can't leave here in good faith. Morgana Le Fay's spell book,and her potion book. The spell book could go to a museum for all I care,but the potion book I want to give to Marinette as all of the new entries are her creations.",said Adrien

"Say no more I will take Lance. We will go and get the books,and be back in no time.",said king Eugene as Adrien was knocked down by a large black,and tan dog.

"Down Buster.",said Adrien as he pushed his dog off of him ,and stand up again.

"Your dog, I'm guessing. Your are going to best big brother as your little sisters always wanted a dog.",said King Eugene as Marinette came out holding the leashes of two hyenas.

"Guess Buster was excited for going on a walk.",said Marinette

"I will be back in an half an hour.",said Adrien as he grabbed the leashes from Marinette, and kissed her on the lips.

Early the next morning. The Redeemers were starting the younger and the injured children like Prince Timothy on the first bus. The first bus was full when a large group of villains began to form aroung the bus.

"Guys get ready for anything.",said King Eugene which cause the Thugs,Adria former King Edmund,Razoul,and members of the Fallen Heroes who were not on the second bus to get their weapons ready just incase of a fight. A man wearing a tattered long black naval coat ,and a black pirate hat.

"You will let us on those transport.",said the man

"Who is this guy?".whispered King Eugene to his son.

"He is the former lord Cutler Beckett.",said Adrien as he gripped his staff harder

"No you will not be allowed on these buses.",said King Eugene as there was a loud rumble comming off shore.

"That is the signal son. It is time to go.",said Former King Edmund which caused the group of who were guarding the buses to get on the last one before it started to go. Adrien went to the back door of the bus. He quickly open the door ,and throw out five black balls that had green cat paw prints on them. As soon as the balls hit the ground the burst revealing black smoke tha began to disolve the ground.

"Man those are some powerful little balls.",said Lance seeing what those balls created a ten foot deep,and wide hole.

"I have to agree.",said Adria

"Hey Ryan can I borrow you slingshot?",asked Adrien to Ryan the son of Christopher Robin who was raised by Lawrence

"Sure thing.",said Ryan as he handed Adrien the slingshot.

"What are you planning to do?",asked Attila

"Well Maleficent always need a castle remodel anyway.",said Adrien as he open up the top of the bus emergency exit. As the bus began to drive pass Bargain Castle,Adrien fire three of his Cataclysm balls at the wall above the opening to the balcony causing the wall to crumble ,and collapse on the balcony.

"Thats gotta piss off that old fairy.",cheered King Eugene as the bus got pass the barrier. Adrien turned to look at what was his home for one last time as paled when he saw a boney arm,and a black arm sticking out of the barrier.

"Stop the Bus. The Horn King,and Cassandra Gothel are trying to escape.",shouted Adrien

"We got do something to stop them.",said Adria

"I am going to do something to stop them. Dad tell my future child my story.",said Adrien as he open the back door of the bus,and jumped out of it Adrien quickly closed the door before anyone else could got out of the bus.

_**"Wither and Decay,"**_,sang Adrien as his hair turned from blonde to black

"He is doing the reverse incantation!",shouted Lance

_**"End this Destiny,Break these earthly chains,and set the spirit free. Set the spirit free."**_,sang Adrien as his eyes turned solid black. The Horn King, and Cassandra Gothel both hissed in pain as their arms burned.

"We need to stop him.",said King Eugene as Adrien continue to sing the reverse incantation.

"No you need to stop him son.",said former King Edmund

"What do you mean?",asked King Eugene

"You are the only one probably that we have to get through to him as bus that his wife is on is already in Auradon by now.",said former King Edmund

"I guess you are right.",said King Eugene as he open the back door of the bus just as the Horn King ,and Cassandra pulled their arms back behind the barrier. Eugene ran to in front of his son ,and put his glove hands on his son's shoulders before pulling them away as the gloves burn away by magic.

"Adrien you need to stop. Think about Marinette,and your child. Do you want your child to know only your death story,or to know you personally? You can trust me. Come back to me son.",said Eugene

"Dad.",said Adrien as his eyes ,and hair turn back to normal. Adrien tried to walk ,but his balance was weak.

"Let's go home son.",said King Eugene as he help his son back on the bus before it drove off to Auradon.

**Next chapter: The Great Escape aftermath,Mal has a lunch meeting with her Parents,and The Trial of Former Queen Leah**

(A/N This was an idea that popped in my head when I read some stories were only one VK was really a Hero Kid mostly Evie. I am not turning every Villain kid into a hero kid. So NO more request for Uma,Harry, or Gil. They are still the biological children of their villain parents. )


End file.
